Slope of Magonus
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Cecily's story, after Rhine has gone. Housemaster Vaughn is getting married to a blond girl with strange eyes. Could it be Rhine?


**Slope of Magonus**

**Chapter One**

I asked Linden to take me to the orange grove, but he continuously refuses. I think it's his father who forbids him from taking me. I used to like my stepfather until he weaned my baby away from me…

I am Linden's last wife. Jenna died, and Rhine ran away. I do not understand Rhine's need to leave, but her accusation that I had been the cause of Jenna's death really hurt me. It was better to do a good deed to make up for the wrong one I had committed. So I ordered the servant who brings food up to our floor to let Rhine escape. It was what she wanted, and though I do not know why she would want to leave our blessed husband, maybe she will be happy out there. I wish I could undo what I may have caused to happen to Jenna, by informing our stepfather of Jenna's abetting Rhine in the crime of visiting that servan-boy. Rhine was too cruel to our husband, and I tried to show her the light, but she only ended up showing me how very wrong I was in reporting Jenna.

I wish Jenna and Rhine were here. Only my baby keeps me going, and even he is being subject5ed to all kinds of tests so that my stepfather can discover the cure so that people will stop dying young. I hope that he finds it before I turn twenty six years from now. Actually, I hope he finds it before Linden turns twenty-five in three years. We make a great team, even if my other sister-wives aren't here to share it.

Sometimes I wish Rhine were back here, just so that I could have a female to talk to. Even my son is male, though he isn't old enough to understand a thing I say. And if my stepfather doesn't find a cure, Bowen will be an orphan just like I was and just like everyone else has done for eons..

Linden is very unhappy these days. Rhine was his favorite wife. He gave her a card key after all, so that she could visit other floors of the house at her leisure. If I could just get into the orange grove, maybe I can figure out what will cheer him up. Of course, I don't see him much these days because he always off doing whatever it is that architects do. I think that was the word he used. Or was it 'artifacts'?

I also think the orange grove might be a retreat from my current life. I was eager to become Linden's bride, and I am happy to serve him in all that being his wife means. But the loss of my baby—not through death, but through my father-in-law's weaning Bowen away from me—has left me bereft. Sometimes I wish Rhine were here just so I had someone to talk to. I can't talk to Linden about anything, really. There are some things you just can't tell a husband.

The cooks hate my guts, I know. I have never been down there, unlike Rhine. The servant brings me my orders—a new servant, a boy who wears tights. I hope the old servant didn't get punished for freeing Rhine. He did a good thing, on my orders. The new servant is a bore, and I kind of liked the old one more.

A thought of horror just struck me. What if, after I die, my father-in-law trains Bowen as a lowlife servant and doesn't treat him as a proper grandson? But he wouldn't do that, would he?

Linden comes into my room, a broad smile on his face. "Guess what, Cecily?"

"They found Rhine," I say, since I'm certain that that is the only thing that would make him this happy.

"Well, no," he says, his smile faltering. "I hope they do find her soon," he added, looking down.

"I'm sure they will," I say.

"I miss her a lot, Ceece."

"I know you do," I say, patting his arm.

I wait for him to say more, but when he doesn't, I say, "So what is this news you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yes," he said, lifting his head. "My father's getting married."

"To a first-generation?"

"No, to…a lass of seventeen."

"Rhine's seventeen."

S but she can't be Rhine. For one thing, a father can't marry his own son's wife. At least, I'm pretty sure he can't. Some of the first generation laws elude me."

"What do you know about her?"

"Well, she's blond and has something strange about her eyes."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me for being observant, dear, but that sounds like Rhine."

"That's impossible," Linden says, his face draining of color.

"Go find out if it's Rhine."

"It can't be her. Can it?" He looks so lost with that look, I almost pity him. But my fears are focused more on Rhine and the possibility ha she might have been freed for nothing, for less than nothing…because now she might be forced to marry her father-in-law.

"I will go find out who this bride is at once," Linden says.

"You do that."

He starts to leave but at the door turns around. He coughs and says, "If I'm going to be discovering the identity of my father's bride who might-but-cannot-possibly-be-Rhine, I could use some encouragement from the one wife I had not lost yet."

He comes toward me and cups my chin in his hands. Then he runs his hands through my red hair. "Ceece, if I ever lose you…"

"You won't lose me. I'll outlive you by three years."

"I hope so," he says, smiling. Then he kisses me, not releasing me for more than halfway past a minute. That kiss was reassuring for me, for sure. I hope it was for him.

And now I am alone. Awaiting news that the bride of my father-in-law is not Rhine. For if she is Rhine, I don't know what I'll do. Go ballistic, I guess.

Rhine, wherever you are, please be safe.


End file.
